Ce qu'il se passa ensuite
by Magojiro
Summary: La ligue a été démantelée mais le mal résiste encore sans faiblir. Ils ne renonceront à leurs objectifs qu'après une lutte acharnée. Triste constat n'est-ce pas? Mais n'oublions pas, la vie continue. Hermione et moi allons nous marier. Voila, je vous l'ai dit. Plutôt que de combattre l'obscurité, allumons donc en nous une petite lumière... /!\ suite de c'était après /!\
1. Puisqu'il faut vivre

**Bien chères lectrices, me voici de retour avec cette suite de « c'était après ». Je suis très heureuse de vous retrouver et j'espère que cette fiction vous plaira ! =) **

** Pour celles qui n'ont pas lu l'histoire qui précède celle-ci… Je vous invite à la lire ! (Ceci n'est pas (seulement) un simple et honteux message publicitaire !) = C'est tout simplement par ce que je doute de la compréhensibilité de cette histoire si son fondement n'est pas connu. Je vous invite donc à y faire un tour. **

** Je me suis donnée comme objectif de combler les lacunes de ma première fiction. Si je devais analyser ses faiblesses, je dirais qu'en premier lieu le caractère « fleur bleue » n'était pas très bien exploité… Disons que mon intrigue « aventure » (je ne saurais pas la nommer autrement) a pris toute la place et que sa « complexité » a pris toute la place. Je vais donc tenter d'introduire un peu plus d'éléments du registre « romantique » (par ce qu'on aime toutes ça !) =) héhé ! En espérant que cela vous convainque ! ^^ **

**/!\ /!\ /!\ Ne pas prendre en compte l'épilogue de c'était après ! /!\ /!\ /!\ (Oui, c'est tout un bazar T.T) La suite est écrite à partir du chapitre « Demain est merveilleux ». **

** Bien. Bref récapitulatif avant de vous souhaiter bonne lecture :**

**Amber est morte assassinée par Sinead Rockwood. Cette dernière s'est d'ailleurs fait la malle. On a retrouvé Meredith assassinée elle aussi mais son meurtrier reste inconnu. Je voudrais vous rafraîchir la mémoire sur certains points lointains (même pour moi ^^') L'existence de Scott Tuder, un mangemort particulièrement dangereux toujours en liberté. (Cf chapitre 14 libertas, dilecta libertas) et de Carl Warington, dont on ne sait rien si ce n'est que lui et Tuder ont passé un marché… Ca, c'était pour les mauvaises nouvelles. Pour les bonnes : La ligue a été détruite, Joshua et sa bande ont réussi à fuir en France. La vie reprend doucement son cours… Nous sommes 6 mois après les faits. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! =) Un démarrage en douceur… ****La suite arrive bientôt ! =)**

_Silent night, holy night, _

BAOUM! VROUSH!

_All is calm, all is bright, _

L'explosion éclairait le ciel noir d'encre d'une jolie couleur orangée.

_Round yon Virgin Mother and Child,_

Les flammes léchaient les restes de l'édifice en projetant des ombres fantasmagoriques sur l'herbe mouillée de l'Ecosse.

_Holy Infant so tender and mild,_

Le souffle produit agitait nerveusement les mèches désordonnées qui encadraient son visage.

_Sleep in heavenly peace._

Une de moins. Lentement mais sûrement, le travail s'accomplissait. Voilà un manoir que certains retrouveront avec étonnement…

_Sleep in heavenly peace. _

_Silent night, holy night. _

_000_

Il a ouvert les yeux. Il a tourné la tête. Il a vu la place vide à ses côtés. Il a regardé le plafond. Il a senti une larme couler le long de sa tempe. Il s'est assis sur le lit. Il a regardé le sol. Il s'est levé. Il a marché en titubant, encore endormi. Il a longé le couloir. Il a entrebâillé une porte. Il a glissé sa tête dans la pièce sombre. Il a vu sa fille endormie et alors, il a souri.

000

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit la femme qui partageait sa vie à ses côtés. Ses longs cheveux d'un blond platine emmêlés et ses yeux qui suivaient quelque chose d'invisible pour lui en suspension dans l'air lui donnaient un air étrange. Et c'était pour cela qu'il l'aimait. Soudainement, elle fronça les sourcils. Le nargol devait faire des choses étranges. Il se leva en soupirant. Cela faisait trois jours que Trevor avait disparu. Il devait partir à sa recherche. Encore.

000

Quand il se réveilla, son corps était à moitié en dehors du lit, un bras de sa fiancée reposant négligemment sur ta tête lui enfonçait le visage dans l'oreiller. Le visage perdu dans son abondante chevelure rousse, il ne pouvait pas voir son visage endormi. Avec le mariage qui approchait à grand pas, sa future femme, stressée, avait le sommeil de plus en plus agité. En vérité, il n'osait pas imaginer ce que serait la veille de leurs noces. A son tour, elle sortit du sommeil et lui fit un joli sourire, de ceux qui sont irrésistibles et c'est alors qu'il remarqua que toute trace de son léger agacement avait disparu. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'il se rendait compte qu'elle était à coup sûr une redoutable sorcière.

000

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, il comprit que la désagréable sensation qu'il avait ressenti lors de son rêve venait du fait qu'il avait trop tiré sa couette sur lui et que ses pieds étaient à l'air libre. Il détestait ça. Il s'assit vite pour recouvrir ses pieds et se re-blottir sous la couverture chaude le plus rapidement possible. Il avait veillé très tard, à cause de ses recherches passionnantes. Il tenta de se rendormir mais le flot de lumière rentrant dans la chambre était bien trop important. Il était l'heure de se lever. Il s'assit sur le lit en frottant ses yeux qu'il savait cernés. De toute façon, il fallait qu'il passe au CNRM (1) pour récupérer de la documentation.

000

Avant que je n'ouvre les yeux, je savais qu'elle était là. Je sentais sa tête sur mon bras, son corps doux et chaud contre le mien, le visage inondé par ses boucles odorantes et indomptables. Un jour, je trouverais ce que me rappelle son parfum. Bientôt, nous nous marierons et nous deviendrons le couple marié le plus insolite de l'histoire de la magie ! … Je crois. Quoi qu'il en soit, une Gryffondor avec un Serpentard, ça n'a jamais couru les rues. Ca faisait même le sujet d'un mauvais scénario catastrophe. Et comme si nous n'avions pas assez fait dans l'originalité, cette cérémonie serait un double mariage. Eh oui, Potter et Weasley fille viendront partager la vedette avec nous. Pourquoi est-ce que tous ces évènements que j'aurai pris pour une blague de mauvais goût ou une histoire d'horreur des années plus tôt, me rendaient si joyeux ?! Comment cela ce faisait-il ? Mais après tout pourquoi s'étonner de l'impossible réalisé ? Nous sommes dans un monde magique, après tout.


	2. Vivons joyeux

**Héhé Hello ! =) Voici un nouveau chapitre ! =) Très heureuse de te retrouver aussi, Chapou69 ! C'est toujours un plaisir de lire et relire et re-relire tes reviews ! (Il y a des choses comme ça, dont on ne se lasse pas ! ^^) =) Promis je vais tenter d'être plus régulière dans mes publications ! ^^ Vous avez vu le dernier film de Miyazaki ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous le conseille vivement ! En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! =)**

**Bonne lecture ! =) **

Cela faisait six mois. Six mois que la ligue avait été anéantie. Mais je savais que le calme et la sérénité qui s'installait dans les esprits sorciers serait de courte durée. Je ne serais en paix que lorsque Scott Tuder sera derrière les barreaux. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que je n'arrivais pas à bien à dormir. Certains me disaient d'un air moqueur que c'était le mariage qui approchait. Dans ces cas-là, je me contentais de sourire. Mais au fond, je le savais bien, ce qui ne tournait pas rond…

Un homme hurlait de douleur. J'étais en train de recoudre les plaies profondes d'un joueur de Quidditch amateur. Son balai, devenu fou, l'avait emmené et désarçonné à plusieurs dizaines de mètres au dessus de pics rocheux.

Ce qui me tourmentait, c'était la mort d'Amber. Je faisais mon deuil, là n'était pas la question. En vérité, si je n'arrivais pas à l'accepter, c'était parce que je ne l'expliquais pas. Comment avait-elle pu arriver ?! Pour procéder au kidnapping de Luna, Pansy, Ginny et Amber, les malfrats devaient avoir accès à certaines données personnelles. Un tel coup monté n'aurait jamais pu être mis en place sans connaître au minimum leurs emploi du temps. Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion ni la présence d'esprit d'interroger Earl avant leur départ précipité en France. J'étais bien trop secoué, comme les autres.

Il était bientôt midi, l'heure de la pause. Je devais rejoindre Ginny cet après-midi pour régler quelques détails concernant le mariage.

000

Harry soupirait en saisissant la tasse de café sur son bureau. Un évènement, brièvement relaté dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ le perturbait.

_La semaine dernière, dans la nuit du samedi au dimanche, a explosé le Manoir de Mr et Mrs Brodie, près de Kirkmichael (Ecosse). Aucune victime n'est à déplorer, les habitants étant sortis pour passer la soirée à jouer au bridge avec des amis voisins. Si la cause n'est pas encore définie, il ne semble pas qu'elle soit criminelle puisque aucun sortilège de ce type n'a été détecté sur les lieux_.

C'était la deuxième explosion « domestique » qui survenait en un peu moins d'un mois. Coïncidence ? Peut-être. Mais par les temps qui courent, Harry préférait rester vigilent. La guerre n'était pas encore terminée. Il n'y avait pas que ça qui lui causait du souci. Ron. Que pouvait-il faire pour lui ? Il essayait de lui remonter le moral mais se sentait tellement impuissant devant la détresse de son ami…La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire c'était d'espérer que le temps fasse bien son œuvre. 14h45. Ginny devait être avec Drago pour finaliser les faire-part de leur double mariage. Harry sourit en se replongeant dans ses dossiers.

000

Hermione marchait dans les couloirs de Sainte Mangouste. Il était l'heure de sa visite quotidienne à Margaret. La petite fille s'était faite attaquée par trois lutins de Cornouailles alors qu'elle rentrait seule de chez une amie et en était ressortie traumatisée. Cela faisait des mois qu'une idée tournait dans la tête d'Hermione. Quelque chose qui lui faisait peur et le fait que Drago en soit arrivé aux mêmes conclusions l'effrayait encore plus. Une taupe, bon sang. Il y avait eu trop de coïncidences pour ne pas envisager cette possibilité, ils avaient essuyé trop de défaites cuisantes pour laisser cela sur le compte du hasard. Quelqu'un divulguait des informations au camp adverse. Qui ? Qui pouvait bien oser les trahir ?! Tous les suspects étaient des amis et elle s'en voulait de les suspecter. Tout cela lui semblait complètement irréel. Drago, qui savait mieux rester objectif qu'elle, misait sur Abigail Archer. Après tout, ils ne la connaissaient pas vraiment, si ? Hermione ne connaissait personne, outre son futur mari, qui partageait ses soupçons. Ca n'avait même pas traversé l'esprit des autres Gryffondors, dont la loyauté était une valeur reine. Pour eux, trahir, c'était impensable. Pourtant, des Gryffondors qui trahissent, ça c'était déjà produit… Quand on pense à Peter Pettigrew… Un instant elle pensa à Drago se tordrant la bouche avec un air faussement désespéré en parlant de la « bêtise légendaire des Gryffondors » et elle sourit. C'était presque ça…. Et Ron qui, à côté soupirait dans un faible sourire. Ron… Il allait mieux ces derniers temps.

000

J'ai poussé la haute grille toute rouillée et cette dernière s'est ouverte dans un long grincement strident. J'ai marché dans l'allée à peine visible sous les herbes folles et sèches et ces dernières ont étouffé le bruit de mes pas. J'ai traversé la bande de gravier blanc et je les ai entendu crisser sous mon poids. Je suis arrivé sur la dalle en pierre constellée de lichen et de mousse. Autrefois, elle était blanche. Je m'en souvenais. J'ai frappé à l'immense porte en bois sculpté. En attendant, je me suis raclé la gorge, mal à l'aise. Un elfe de maison que je ne connaissais pas m'a ouvert la porte. Il semblait me reconnaître cependant. Il m'a fait entrer et s'est incliné respectueusement à mon passage, ses oreilles pendantes touchant le sol. J'en avais perdu l'habitude. J'étais nerveux. Je me suis engagé dans le hall sombre mais bien entretenu. J'ai monté les escaliers pour me rendre à la bibliothèque. Lorsque je me suis trouvé devant la porte de la pièce, elle était fermée. J'ai frappé calmement en imaginant leur réaction. Le bruit d'une voix qui s'interrompait m'est parvenu à travers la lourde porte capitonnée.

- Entrez.

Alors, conformément à l'ordre, je suis entré. Ils étaient là. Elle, toujours aussi belle malgré son âge, se tenait près de la fenêtre. Elle m'avait peut être vu arriver. Lui, toujours aussi droit et fier, assis sur sa liseuse, semblait être absorbé par le livre qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

Un lourd silence se fit à la suite de mon entrée. L'atmosphère épaisse pesait sur mes épaules. C'était la même qui m'avait emprisonné lorsque j'étais enfant. Non, au fond, en eux, rien n'avait vraiment changé. Mais je ne me laisserai pas faire. Je ne me soumettrai plus à leur emprise. Ce qui me minait et m'effrayait avant me mettait désormais en colère. Non, je ne me laisserai plus faire. Je ne plierai plus devant leur chantage ni sous leur menace camouflée. J'étais adulte.

… Drago, tu es de retour mon chéri ?

Non maman, juste de passage…

000

Nott avait pris une décision. Il voulait s'humaniser, soit. Il était conscient que cela entraînerait sans doute des souffrances, soit. Mais justement, comme tout être humain, il avait des limites. Et ces limites, il les avait testées en se faisant repousser –certes indirectement, et heureusement ! – par Archer. Aussi il décida de faire le tri sélectif des sentiments dangereux pour sa santé et son bien être. Le premier à rejeter, c'était l'amour. Il n'avait rien vu de plus dévastateur sur lui qu'une peine de cœur. L'amour, c'était la musique du désastre et de la destruction. Non vraiment, c'était vraiment quelque chose d'inutile. En plus qu'est ce que ça apportait ? Quand il voyait Malfoy prendre la main de Granger… Londubat jouer distraitement avec les cheveux de Lovegood… Potter regarder amoureusement Weasley fille… Ou même encore Zabini chercher sans cesse des yeux Parkinson… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout cela n'avait pas de sens. Pire, une perte de temps. Il avait mieux à faire… Comme continuer ses recherches sur les chaporouges, des choses comme ça… Et puis, ce genre de chose, ce n'est pas comme si ça nous tombait dessus comme ça, si ? S'il devait expliquer sa faiblesse pour Archer, il dirait qu'il avait à tout prix voulu faire l'expérience de nouveaux sentiments et qu'il s'était perdu dans toute cette euphorie de chaleurosité. Oui, ça _devait_ être ça. Il avait jusque là réussi à tout maîtriser dans sa vie, pourquoi est ce que ce sentiment ne se plierai pas à la règle ? De toute façon, Nott s'était immunisé contre ce genre de niaiserie et il était convaincu d'être en sécurité…

000

- C'est vrai ? Mais c'est merveilleux, mon fils !

Tandis que ma mère laissait éclater sa joie, mon père encaissait la nouvelle stoïquement, comme à son habitude.

- Et qui est-elle ? Tu ne nous l'as même pas présentée ! C'est le minimum avant que tu te maries !

- C'est Hermione Granger.

Voilà, c'était dit. J'attendais calmement la pluie d'insulte, les vociférations en tous genres, « Traître à ton sang ! Bon à rien !... » Etc. Avec un peu de chance les tableaux s'y mettraient aussi.

- Granger…Granger, de la famille de Fitz Granger ? Le directeur du département des…

- Père, ne faites pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. Je vais épouser Hermione Granger la fidèle alliée d'Harry Potter.

- Faire semblant de ne pas comprendre ? Faire semblant de ne pas comprendre ?! Comment veux-tu que je comprenne ?! Comment, toi, tu pourrais te lier avec cette sang de b…

- Ne l'insulte pas ! Déverse ta colère sur moi si tu veux, mais je ne tolèrerai pas une seule remarque à son égard. De toute façon ce genre de propos n'auront qu'un seul effet : nous monter d'avantage l'un contre l'autre et je suppose que ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez. Ma décision est prise La cérémonie aura lieu dans trois semaines.

- Ce que je veux ? Ce que je veux ?! Je veux que tu sortes de cette maison ! Dis-moi, qu'avons nous manqué avec ta mère, pour que tu tournes aussi mal ?! Comment avons-nous pu faire pour te rendre si ingrat envers-nous ? Tu oublies où est ta place…

- Ma place ? Ma place ?! On a de place que si elle est reconnu par les autres. Seul, on n'occupe pas de place. Et seul, c'est ce que vous êtes. Le prestige des familles aristocratiques est complètement désuet à présent et je n'ai pas envie de m'enfermer dans ce caveau vivant.

- Tu as une dette envers nous.

- Non, ma dette n'est pas auprès de vous. Elle est auprès de mes futurs enfants. Votre père vous a élevé, vous m'avez élevé et j'élèverai mes enfants qui feront de même avec les leurs.

- Eh bien, dit-il avec une expression de profond dégoût peinte sur le visage, je ne vois pas ce qui te retient ici. Pars. Et n'imagine pas une seule seconde qu'une fois marié, une fois père, tu pourras revenir ici. Je ne l'accepterai plus jamais. Tu n'es plus mon fils. Pars… Pars !

Sur ces mots, je sortis. J'étais presque soulagé. C'était un passage obligé. Je m'attendais de toute façon à une réaction de ce type. En revanche, j'avais réagi plus violemment que je ne l'avais prévu. J'étais plein de ressentiment pour cet homme et j'avais enfin fini par l'exprimer. Je savais que ma mère resterait silencieuse. La seule incertitude résidait dans le fait si oui où non, elle essaierai de garder contact avec moi à l'insu de son mari.

000

Nott ne savait pas s'il fallait attendre que les Gryffondors activent leurs cerveaux ou s'il fallait qu'il leur mette le doxy à l'oreille… Après tout, la situation était grave et ses coéquipiers n'étaient pas de fins stratèges. Quelqu'un les trahissait, c'était un fait. Il fallait qu'il en parle à Malfoy. Lui, avait sans doute envisagé cette possibilité. Il avait du en toucher quelques mots à Hermione. Autre chose le perturbait : Ces explosions à répétition… ça inquiétait aussi Potter, il le savait. Cependant, Nott avait la conviction que ce dernier ne prenait pas assez de recul… Le manoir n'était pas la deuxième explosion, mais bien la troisième… Il y en av ait eu une, il y avait neuf mois environ… Mais parce que l'établissement était mal famé, on n'en avait pas fait grand cas. Il pensait bien sûr à l'explosion qui avait rasé Barjow et Beurk…

000

Cette nuit, les étoiles et la Lune étaient cachées par d'épais nuages. Une nuit parfaite pour la quatrième explosion. Toutes les affaires étaient prêtes, il était bientôt l'heure. Le message reçu il y a une semaine lui indiquait une ferme isolée dans le Derbyshire. Les lieux n'étaient pas très compliqués à repérer. S'y rendre une seule fois avait suffi. L'horloge comtoise indiqua 20h. Les habitants de la demeure ne devraient pas tarder à la quitter. Ils devaient se rendre à une assemblée de village, c'est ce que le message disait... Il faudra faire vite.

000

Joshua, assis dans l'arrière boutique, releva la tête du livre des comptes en entendant du bruit venant des rayons. Quelqu'un marmonnait en manipulant quelque chose de métallique. La voix se haussa en appelant Rosebury à la rescousse. Une deuxième voix se rapprocha en grommelant. Son propriétaire passa devant la porte entrouverte par laquelle Joshua entendait tout sans s'arrêter et se dirigea vers la première personne. Joshua soupira en esquissant un sourire. Conrad avait encore du s'emmêler les pinceaux en voulant changer le rouleau de papier de la caisse enregistreuse. Ce système, peut-être ingénieux pour les moldus, ne l'était pas pour les sorciers. Ces dans ces moments là que Joshua considérait avec le plus grand respect ces êtres que les sorciers pourraient considérer, au premiers abords, de faibles et vulnérables.

-Joshuaaaaaa ?!

Visiblement, Frederick avait lui aussi déclaré forfait devant la machine.

- Mais, non ! C'est pas comme ça ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?! Arrête ! Tu vas arracher la pièce maîtresse du mécanisme !

Tiens, il semblerait que William soit rentré… Normal, il était 17h44.

Après quelques secondes silencieuses, le bruit mécanique d'une machine satisfaite des bons soins qu'on lui a prodigué se fit entendre.

- Hmmmm, je vois ! C'est donc ça que l'on apprend en école moldue ?

Le sourire de Joshua s'élargit : qu'y avait-il de meilleur qu'une vie paisible ?


	3. Sous les eaux endormies

**Oyez Oyez bonnes gens ! Voici le troisième chapitre de cette suite ! =) En espérant qu'il vous plaise, bonne lecture ! =) **

Hermione regardait Ginny qui la détaillait sérieusement. Elle ne se sentait pas très à l'aise. Elle se retourna vers le miroir et vit une fille faisant une moue réprobatrice engoncée dans une énorme meringue. Elle avait du mal à bouger.

- Trop…

- Ouais, trop…

- Et puis pas assez…

- Oui, c'est aussi mon avis.

La jeune femme rousse défit la housse d'une nouvelle robe de mariée et lui tendit ledit vêtement.

- Essaye plutôt celle-ci, elle est plus simple.

Hermione s'en saisit, se dirigea vers les cabines d'essayage, se retourna, sourit à son amie et ferma le rideau. Malgré ses premières appréhensions, elle n'était pas si mal, cette matinée…

000

Pansy s'assit à son bureau avec détermination. Elle avait pris une décision. La première véritable qui la concernait. Elle avait maintenant conscience que le fil qui se trouvait entre ses mains était son destin. Pour la première fois, elle décidait pour elle, elle choisissait une voie à suivre. Elle sortit de son tiroir un épais grimoire dont le sujet était l'application de la justice dans le monde magique. En effet, Pansy avait repris ses études. Faire parti de la brigade de la police magique, ça pouvait être intéressant, non ? Tous l'encourageaient, même Nott qui lui filait un coup de main de temps en temps. Enfin, elle se sentait pleinement vivante. Blaise était plus frileux. Il espérait faire assez de mission pour l'Ordre pour pouvoir être recommandé au bureau des aurors. Cette idée ne plaisait pas trop à la jolie brune. Le chef du bureau de aurors, un certain Carl Warrington, parce que Blaise n'avait aucune qualification, lui donnait des missions ingrates et périlleuses. C'est pourquoi l'autre jour il avait du aller chez les géants pour les rappeler à l'ordre. En effet, une dispute entre deux frères avait fini par blesser des promeneurs moldus. Les géants, n'ayant pas apprécié le sermon du petit sorcier avaient réagi violemment, comme à leur habitude et Blaise était revenu en piteux état… Harry et Ron avaient promis de l'accompagner la prochaine fois.

000

Brooke sirotait un thé. Dans deux heures, il serait temps de sortir et, comme à chaque fois avant de sortir, elle était étrangement calme. Ce qu'elle avait à faire n'était, en soi, pas très compliqué. C'était même d'une simplicité terriblement enfantine. Elle se leva doucement et le chat qui ronronnait paisiblement, sauta agilement de ses genoux avec un regard de reproche. Aujourd'hui, pourtant, cela sera moins simple que d'habitude. Le lieu sera fréquenté et plus il y aura de passants plus il y aura de témoins potentiels. Or, des témoins, il n'en fallait pas un seul. Il avait été très clair là-dessus. Il se faisait du souci pour elle. Heureusement que son oncle la croyait aux Etat-Unis…Il serait fou s'il apprenait ce qu'elle faisait certaines nuits en Angleterre… Et qui était l'instigateur de ces virées nocturnes. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Il était trop tôt encore et le soleil commençait à peine à se coucher. Qu'importe. Elle tournait en rond dans ce petit appartement. Elle décida de se rendre directement sur les lieux. Elle prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et dit d'une forte et distincte « Chemin de Traverse ! ».

000

Hermione faisait les cents pas derrière le canapé où étaient assis Harry et Ginny qui regardaient d'un air interrogatif Nott posté près du feu de cheminée, perdu dans la contemplation des flammes. Le gryffondor détourna ses yeux du serpentard pensif et les posa sur moi. Ron, au fond de la pièce, était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, silencieux. Je soupirais. J'étais clairement mal à l'aise et Merlin seul sait que je n'aime pas ça. Je dénouais imperceptiblement ma cravate sombre en déglutissant difficilement. On frappa à la porte. C'étaient Blaise et Pansy. Ils s'excusèrent et s'assirent en face du futur couple Potter. Je commençai avec appréhension :

- Bon alors, si nous sommes réunis ce soir, c'est pour…

Hermione croisa ses bras contre son corps et arrêta ses allées venues. Je poursuivis.

- Quelque chose cloche au sein de l'Ordre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Que veux tu dire ? demanda Harry suspicieux. J'avais éveillé l'attention de Ron.

- Voyons, si on observe les actions de l'Ordre cette dernière année, nous sommes forcés de constater que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond… Je veux dire qu'il y eu de nombreuses… coïncidences ?

Je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet et j'exaspérais Hermione. Nott restait impassible.

- Drago, Nott et moi-même pensons qu'il y a un traître parmi nous.

Le silence qui suivit cette déclaration plus que directe était si épais que j'avais l'impression d'être plongé entier dans de la purée de pois.

- C'est impossible.

- Harry, si nous pouvions réfléchir ensemble deux minutes…

- Hermione, tu oublies que si traître il y a, il est l'un de nos amis. Je ne peux pas croire ça.

- Harry, l'amitié peut être une chose très relative en temps de guerre…

- Comment oses-tu dire ça, Drago, alors que nous vous avons tendu la main ?! Notre organisation repose sur des valeurs telles que la confiance et la solidarité. Si on devient suspicieux les uns envers les autres, notre cohésion est fichue.

- Mais fermer les yeux est dangereux… Rétorqua Blaise avec douceur.

Harry resta en n'ayant plus rien à dire. Il savait que le métis avait raison. Ils fallait qu'ils restent sur leur garde et garder à l'esprit toutes ces possibilités.

- De nombreuses actions des ennemis, reprit Nott en profitant de l'ouverture crée par Blaise, nécessitaient de connaître certains points que seuls des personnes internes à l'Ordre peuvent savoir… Comme nos emploi du temps…

- C'est comme ça qu'ils ont su quand kidnapper Ginny, Pansy, Luna… et Amber.

- Oui Ron, c'est, à mon avis ce qu'il s'est aussi passé pour Hermione.

- Il n'y a pas de doute alors…

- Nous l'arrêterons Ron.

Ce dernier acquiesça en silence, d'un signe de tête.

- Mais alors qui ?!

- Telle est la question, Ginny. Je penche pour quelqu'un d'isolé. Aussi, on élimine tous les serpentards qui se sont fait eux-mêmes plumés par des mangemorts mais aussi les Weasley. Je pense également que Neville et Luna sont hors de cause. Ils ont lutté activement lors du règne de Voldemort. Ainsi que Seamus et Dean qui sont de toute façon des Sang-Mêlés.

- Tu as des soupçons pour une personne en particulier ?

Je me mordais inconsciemment la joue. Bien sûr que j'avais des doutes mais j'avais espéré ne pas les donner de cette manière. Mais puisque la question était posée…

- Je pense qu'Abigail Archer pourrait être notre traître…

- Un coupable idéal, n'est ce pas ?

J'étais ahuri, je ne m'attendais absolument pas à cette réaction de Nott. Cette phrase chargée d'ironie et d'agacement qu'il n'avait même pas essayé de dissimuler.

- Nous la connaissons peu, elle a intégré l'Ordre récemment. La dislocation de notre groupe ne signifie rien pour elle. Sais-tu ce qu'elle a fait lors de ces dernières années ?

- Ce n'est pas elle qui est entrée en communication la première avec vous.

- Elle a pu pousser Hammer à le faire.

- Elle ne vous avait pas encore rejoint lorsqu'Hermione s'est faite kidnappée.

- Il suffisait de la suivre pour savoir à quelle heure elle finissait ses journées habituellement.

- Tu crois donc qu'ils utilisent le même espion pour le ministère et l'Ordre ? Ce serait effroyablement mauvais d'un point de vue stratégique. S'ils la perdent, ils perdent deux sources différentes.

- Elle n'est peut être pas la seule au ministère.

- Tu voudrais que ce soit elle, hein ?

- Nott, pour ce coup, tu n'es pas capable d'être objectif.

J'avais parlé trop vite. Cela se ressentait d'ailleurs avec le silence de mort qui s'était abattu dans la pièce. Un silence si profond qu'il aurait noyé le bruit du vol des mouches. En effet, ce genre de reproche était considéré comme la pire des insultes pour Nott. Ca revenait à le traiter d'incapable et d'idiot et ça, ce n'était pas quelque chose que Nott savait pardonner. Il reprit avec un rictus :

- Puisque vous n'êtes pas disposés à entendre certaines vérités quitte à être blessés, je vous quitte. Je ne voudrais pour rien au monde troubler votre paisible induction en erreur. Vous avez l'air d'y tenir fermement. Sur-ce, je vous salue !

Et il quitta la pièce.

000

Brooke, emmitouflée dans sa cape patientait tranquillement devant la librairie en gardant les yeux rivés sur le sac contenant tout son matériel. Elle était prête. Lorsque sa montre indiqua 19h50 et que le libraire commençait à plier boutique, elle s'engouffra sans hâte dans le bâtiment.

000

Nott sentait sur sa peau les marques du déshonneur. C'étaient comme des griffures laissées par un chat devenu fou. Non seulement Malfoy l'avait injurié mais en plus il avait failli dévoiler le secret. Non pas qu'il éprouvait encore des sentiments pour Archer mais révéler son ancienne inclination c'était mettre en lumière un échec. Il s'était fait magistralement écrasé par Finnigan. Tout est une question d'honneur. Et l'honneur, pour Nott, c'était le bien le plus précieux qu'un homme pouvait posséder. Autre chose. Il savait que Malfoy se trompait. Il en était sûr et il ne supportait pas qu'il persiste dans cette voie aux raisonnements erronés. Ce garçon était pourtant quelqu'un d'intelligent. Pourquoi ne prenait-il pas en compte son propre point de vue ? Il se moquait des gryffondors qui ne voulaient pas voir la traîtrise comme une évidence, mais lui n'était pas mieux puisqu'il désignait sans procès un coupable. Non. Le coupable était quelqu'un à qui tous faisaient confiance. Un espion doit bénéficier d'une place confortable.

Pour calmer sa fureur, il décida de se rendre à Fleury et Bott. Ils avaient reçu sa commande de livre. Ce soir, il se plongerait dans ses travaux pour s'apaiser. Il arriva de justesse avant la fermeture. Il se précipita dans la boutique en évitant de justesse une personne dans l'entrée. Le libraire le reconnu aussitôt, lui sourit et se pencha derrière son comptoir pour en sortir un paquet de livres énormes.

-Voilà votre commande Monsieur Nott ! Puis-je vous demander une faveur ? Florian Fortarôme m'a demandé de lui livrer de nouvelles plumes. Pouvez-vous me garder la librairie rien qu'un instant ? Je n'ai qu'à traverser la rue, j'en ai pour dix minutes.

Nott acquiesça à contre cœur. Il n'avait qu'une envie : se terrer dans son bureau. Le vieillard sortit en trottinant dans la nuit. Ils n'étaient que deux dans le magasin. La personne qu'il avait légèrement bousculée à son entrée en trombe et lui. Elle semblait regarder les biographies quand soudain Nott sentit une odeur étrange. Une odeur que les sorciers ne savent pas reconnaître habituellement. Du gaz ! Nott se précipita, livres sous le bras vers la sortie non sans attraper au vol le deuxième client tardif qui était sur le point de s'en aller lui aussi. Il l'entraîna dans la rue vide à cet instant, l'engouffra fermement dans une ruelle perpendiculaire et protégea leurs visages de ses bras. Quelques secondes, presque gênantes, après, le bruit d'une violente explosion résonna dans la rue et les flammes projetaient sur le sol les ombres dansantes des humains effrayés.

000

Brooke ne savait pas trop comment réagir, coincée dans les bras de ce – elle devait se l'avouer - très bel inconnu. La peau de son cou dans laquelle elle avait, sans réfléchir, enfoui son visage sentait bon le jasmin et le vieux parchemin. C'était quelqu'un d'intelligent, très intelligent. Il avait compris ce qu'il se passait dans cette boutique en quelques secondes. Elle n'avait pas prévu que cette soirée se passe de cette manière. Elle s'était arrangée pour que Fortarôme ait besoin de commander des plumes au libraire pour l'attirer au loin et faire exploser la boutique sans dégât humain. Malheureusement, _le sorcier beau, intelligent et qui sent bon _était arrivé… alors que la bombe était déjà en place. Elle avait envisagé de voler ostensiblement un livre pour qu'il lui coure après et l'emmener loin du petit commerce… Mais la succession des évènements avait pris une tournure mille fois plus agréable._ Le sorcier beau, intelligent et qui sent bon_ se détacha d'elle trop rapidement à son goût et d'un air soucieux lui demanda si elle allait bien. C'en était trop pour Brooke qui, les yeux perdus dans ceux de son « sauveur », se sentait se dissoudre dans leur obscurité profonde et l'intensité de leur regard. Elle se rendit compte que son cœur battait la chamade lorsqu'elle entreprit de répondre en bredouillant une réponse affirmative. _Le sorcier beau, intelligent, qui sent bon_ _aux yeux noirs et intenses_ marqua un temps d'arrêt, la dévisagea un court instant qui parut des heures à notre sorcière subjuguée. Il esquissa un mince sourire, pris congé et l'instant d'après il tournait au coin de la rue en courant, paquet de vieux livre sous le bras.

000

- Un, deux… trois ! Tu tiens bien là ?

- Ou-oui, oui !

- Tiens mieux ! J'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui porte tout !

- Mais non ! Allez, on y va !

- Passe le premier, tu as plus de force que moi. Ca ira mieux dans les escaliers.

- Purée, qu'elle est lourde ! Elle est pas en bois, elle est plomb cette table !

- Souffre en silence ! Joshua n'a pas trouvé de place près de l'immeuble pour garer le camion de déménagement. On va devoir marcher au moins dix minutes avec ça à bout de bras…

- Mais qui a eu l'idée d'ouvrir une agence de déménagement ?!

- C'est toi Conrad, c'est toi…

000

Quand Nott se réveilla le matin, il avait la marque des feuilles de ses brouillons sur la joue gauche. Il s'était endormi sur son pupitre au CRNM, trop absorbé par son travail. On frappa à la porte du petit local qui lui servait de bureau. Suite à l'absence de réponse, elle entra discrètement. Son rôle était de faire le ménage dans le département des Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. C'était son premier jour et elle voulait être irréprochable.

- Heu… Bonjour… ? C'est la femme de ménage…

Il était de dos et tenait sa tête dans sa main gauche. Sa main droite passait et repassait sur son visage pour se réveiller. Elle marqua un temps et l'observa. Même de dos, elle savait que c'était lui. Elle l'avait cherché partout et avait fini par le trouver. Oui, c'était bien lui. Ainsi,_ Le sorcier beau, intelligent, qui sent bon_ _aux yeux noirs et intenses _s'appelait Théodore Nott… De la nuit, elle n'avait pas réussit à effacer le souvenir de son visage grave qui défilait en boucle. Désormais tous les moyens seraient bons pour l'approcher davantage…


End file.
